Personal
by When Does the Shipping Stop
Summary: Lucy is interrupted by Natsu and Happy whilst writing in her journal and tries to stop the pair from reading it. She doesn't want anyone else reading her feelings and memories. Natsu ends up with some questions.


_There's a strange sense of longing when someone steps up to protect you. At least, there is for me. _

_ I often find myself at the mercy of someone else, and they're more often than not life or death circumstances. If it wasn't for my friends - no, family, I wouldn't still be here today. I would have died a long time ago at the hands of someone who didn't hold the value of friendship close to their heart. _

_ Every time I've needed that support I have received it. To say I owe my life to these people does not express how indebted to them I am. They willingly put their own lives on the line for each other and for me. I would do exactly the same if the situation arose. No questions and no hesitation. Within a heartbeat. _

_ I just wish I could tell them how much I love and care for them all. My life would not be full of laughter, love or joy without them. My friends are my present and my future, and I-_

A hand appeared in front of the writer's eyes and snatched the journal from the table.

'Ah, whatcha got there, Lucy?'

'Natsu!' the blonde shrieked, completely unaware of his presence.

Lucy drew her chair back sharply, colliding with the foot of the Dragon Slayer, causing him to drop her journal.

'Ow, Lucy,' he groaned. 'That hurt and I only wanted to read your novel.'

'That's not my novel,' she grumbled. 'You shouldn't sneak into my house and take my things, Natsu.'

Natsu frowned at his friend and crossed his arms. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and sighed softly.

'I've already told you that you can read my novel when it's finished. You just have to be patient.'

'It's been ages already. Me and Happy want to read it now.'

'So that we can laugh at you for it,' Happy popped up over Natsu's shoulder, grinning at Lucy.

'Happy!' Lucy exclaimed, having not seen the blue cat until that point. 'You won't be reading anything of mine if you're going to be rude.'

'That's you told, Happy,' Natsu laughed. 'What's this in your journal, then, Lucy?' he asked, reaching down to pick up the fallen journal.

'I didn't say you could read that!'

Lucy tried to take the journal from Natsu, but he held her at arms' length with the palm of his hand on her forehead.

'Be quiet, I'm reading.'

'I didn't know you could read, Natsu,' Happy chuckled.

'I can read, too! Igneel taught me, Happy. Quit being rude to me.'

Lucy continued to struggle against Natsu's arm, but to no avail. She didn't want anyone reading her personal thoughts. Especially not Natsu and Happy. She had documented everything since the day they had met and Lucy had joined Fairy Tail. Her highs, her lows and her feelings towards her guildmates were encased in that journal.

'Woah, Lucy,' Natsu grinned. 'Is there anything nice about me in here?'

'No,' Lucy gasped. 'That's none of your business. Give it back.'

Natsu laughed and closed the journal.

'I might keep this and read it later. What do you think, Happy?'

'Aye!'

Lucy gritted her teeth. Natsu was pushing his luck now. There was only one course of action. She pulled back from Natsu and reached down to the desk she had been sat at. She picked up her celestial spirit keys and selected one.

'What're you doing, Lucy?'

'You brought this upon yourself,' Lucy sighed. 'I'm calling her.'

The colour drained from Natsu's face.

'H-h-her?'

Lucy winked and dipped her key into the glass of water that was on the desk.

'No, I'm sorry! I'll give it back!'

'Aquarius!' Lucy winked again as she called for her.

With a dramatic woosh the celestial spirit appeared, grimacing as always.

'How dare you summon me from your glass, wench!' She spat.

'I'm sorry, Aquarius!' Lucy trembled. 'I needed backup and you're the only one Natsu is scar- will listen to.'

Aquarius spun to face the wizard, finding him on his knees. Grovelling.

'I'm sorry, Aquarius. This won't happen again.'

'Aye,' whimpered Happy.

She huffed and glared at Lucy.

'Do not abuse my time like this over such trivial matters again, girl.'

Aquarius lifted her water vase and yelled as she sprayed Natsu, Happy and Lucy. She departed with a final huff at the trio, leaving the room and the friends soaked.

'Lucy,' Happy grumbled. 'That was mean.'

'Natsu should learn not to take other people's things!'

'I didn't take it, I was reading it,' Natsu retorted.

'You two can dry up this room. It's your fault I had to call Aquarius.'

'What?!' the pair yelled.

Lucy picked her journal up from the floor, returned it to the desk draw and locked it.

'Do not touch it,' she warned. 'I will call Aquarius back. I'm having a bath and I expect this room to be dry when I'm done.'

Happy and Natsu grumbled in response as Lucy left the room.

Lucy didn't bathe for long. Thanks to Aquarius's 'help' she was soaked before getting in. It took the appeal away. Once dressed, Lucy left the bathroom and found Natsu and Happy in her living room. They were both sleeping on the sofa.

'Typical,' Lucy sighed.

The celestial wizard went to her bedroom and saw that the pair had both dried and cleaned the mess Aquarius made. She checked her drawer and it was still locked. Clearly the two didn't fancy another round with Aquarius. She was relieved and smiled slightly at the thought. As much as Natsu and Happy got on her nerves, she loved having them around.

Lucy decided to make the most of her friends being asleep and took her diary out again. She turned back through the pages, reading some small parts that she had written. Her memories brought her so much joy. After a while she leafed back through until she found a blank page.

'Natsu,' she whispered as she wrote. 'My closest friend and comrade.'

The blonde began to blush as she allowed herself to write. This was her journal, her safe space. No one could judge her there and no one else would ever see it. She wouldn't let them.

She wrote for a short while and filled a couple of pages. Once the flow had stopped Lucy read back through what she had written. Her blush spread from her cheeks down her neck and up to her ears. She had been incredibly open and honest. She couldn't let anyone see this. Especially now she had confessed her feelings for Natsu now extended beyond a friendship. With that thought, Lucy closed the journal and returned it to the drawer.

Lucy turned to the doorway after locking the journal away. She was faced with Natsu sat cross-legged on the floor. He looked puzzled.

'Natsu, what are you doing?'

'I was waiting for you to finish so we can get food.'

'Oh, I - have you been there long?'

'A little while,' Natsu smiled.

'We can go now,' Lucy rushed as she flushed red again. 'I was just writing some more. You could have asked me to go.'

'It seemed personal,' Natsu hesitated. 'I didn't want to interrupt.'

Lucy walked to the door avoiding Natsu's eye, expecting him to stand and leave. He didn't He remained on the floor and didn't shift his position in the slightest.

'Are we going or not?'

'I-' Natsu paused. 'Is it true?'

'Is what true?'

'What you said.'

'When?' Lucy furrowed her brow.

Natsu looked sheepish as he got to his feet. He reached his hand up and scratched the back of his head, leaning against the bedroom door frame.

'Well, you didn't exactly say it to anyone, but you muttered it. I heard.'

Lucy remained silent, her eyes searching Natsu's.

'When I woke up I wanted to get food with you and Happy, so I came to find you. I realised you were busy, so I left again. But…'

'But what?'

'You were talking to yourself and I didn't mean to listen, but my ears are super sensitive,' Natsu hesitated as Lucy gasped. 'Were you writing about me?'

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. She was beyond embarrassed. She had said it out loud.

'I-I… It's personal!' She cried.

'I didn't mean to,' Natsu spoke quietly. 'Can you just tell me if you meant what you said - or wrote?'

Lucy screwed her eyes closed and sobbed. This shouldn't have happened. She nodded slowly.

'Thank you for telling me,' Natsu smiled gently.

'You can leave now. Please don't bring this up again.'

'Why do I have to leave? I thought we were getting food.'

'I'm too embarrassed. Leave me alone, please.'

'Don't be,' Natsu whispered. He pulled Lucy into a firm embrace. 'You have more courage than me. Even if you wrote those words, you still told me first. And I've been too scared to tell you.'

Natsu held Lucy tighter.

'Don't be embarrassed, please. I care for you. I would be lost without your friendship.'

Lucy had stopped crying, but her cheeks remained flushed. She was in disbelief at the situation and Natsu's words.

'Natsu.'

'You don't need to worry, Lucy,' Natsu breathed deeply. 'I love you, too.'

Lucy gasped. It was as if time had stopped and she could only hear Natsu's heartbeat as she was held against his chest.

He loved her.

All was well.

They could be happy.

Together.


End file.
